


[podfic] Little Steps

by Etharei, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Durin Family Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fili Is The Best Big Brother, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, Thorin Is Also A Great Big Brother, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Unfortunately, his room has no window. He's considering hiding Kíli in his old toy chestbox when the door to his room swings open. He squeezes himself into the far corner of the room. In his arms, Kíli is shaking like a leaf, strong tiny fingers digging hard into Fíli's skin. All Fíli can see at first is a large, hulking figure, almost too tall to be a Dwarf.</i></p><p>In which Fili takes his role as a big brother very seriously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688519) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** pre-canon, kidfic, protectiveness, Durin Family Feels, domestic fluff, emotional hurt/comfort, big brothers

 **Length:** 00:36:56  
 __  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Little%20Steps_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
